outcastfandomcom-20200223-history
Issue 3: I Remember When She Loved Me
| next= }} "I Remember When She Loved Me" is the third issue of Outcast by Kirkman and Azaceta and the third part of the volume A Darkness Surrounds Him. It was released August 27, 2014 and was written by Robert Kirkman. Plot Solicit Details of Kyle's life, in the time before he returned to Rome, West Virginia, are revealed...as the danger from all around him intensifies.[https://imagecomics.com/comics/series/outcast-by-kirkman-azaceta-3 Outcast By Kirkman & Azaceta #3 - Image Comics] Summary The first frame of is three people in a room, a woman and two men. One of the men is standing, about to go out and interrupting the woman by saying, "I've got the list Theresa." He's carrying keys, he's obviously about to go to the shop. The second man, with dark hair, slightly receding, lying back on a couch and not obviously taking any notice. The man at the door glances at the dark haired man on the couch, worried for him, then turns to go. With the man gone Theresa turns to the man on the couch and tries to reassure him that they will look after him. The man replies that he doesn't want to be a burden, but that he didn't want to be alone. He looks at her out of the corner of his eye and says "I wanted to see you." He leans forward, putting his hand on her leg. "Blake," she says, "don't." and puts her hand over his. She doesn't pull away though. They kiss, the kiss continues, becoming passionate but changing suddenly. There's now blood between their lips and she has scratched his cheek. She pulls back with a cry and we see that there's more blood than we thought and that Blake has a fierce look in his eye, and something red and bloody between his teeth. Theresa is horrified and pulls back further. Blake spits out what he has between his teeth, his face totally changed now. He says that he's thinking thoughts that he knows he shouldn't - but wants to. We see that the red thing he's spat out is a large part of her tongue. When the man returns from the shop, he opens the door and sees a lot of blood, Theresa lying very still and Blake's gleeful grin. Blake is sitting on the floor covered in Theresa's against the wall and surrounded by overturned furniture. He's opposite the door so that he can be seen as soon as the other man returns. He taunts him and we learn his name as Blake stretches it out, "Luuuuke", saying he's sorry, mocking him. The scene changes and we see Reverend Anderson smoking and talking about God. He's saying that he doesn't believe God watches every detail of every single thing people do, that's he's too busy for that, "waging war on a cosmic level" and just wants us to be good to themselves and each other; so they can masturbate all they want. We see that he's playing cards and smoking, gambling chips in front of him and beer bottle by his hand. The other two men at the table, Giles and another man, laugh, they seem very used to Anderson, gently teasing him but he says that he's serious and explains in detail, as drunk people do. Anderson tells them that he looks at the wicked things that happen in the world and admits that he worries because God doesn't answer when he asks why. He wonders if God is preoccupied or maybe just losing his cosmic war. His two companions don't answer, they just look at him and he apologises, saying that he's just drunk. He folds and says that he's "hitting the pisser" as he stands and stubs out his cigarette Kyle's in his front yard tidying up and we see him picking a a small dark object, a notebook? A small hip flask? He turns as he hears his name called. He walks over to his neighbour who asks if he wants to come to lunch. Kyle surprises him by accepting and we learn that Kyle's always refused in the past. Anderson opens his own front door and sits, exhausted, in an armchair. There's a knock at the door, he calls out that it's not locked and a smartly dressed middle aged woman who seems to be a member of his congregation comes in, telling him that Florence is there wanting to go over the music for Sunday. Anderson says to tell Florence that he's not well at the moment "under the weather", as he puts it. Anderson looks as if he's been up all night but she's not surprised at either his appearance, or the excuse. Instead she asks how the game went and comments that it was a long one. Anderson agrees and hands her a large roll of paper money, saying that it should cover the roof fund and the fall picnic. She's very pleased and Anderson agrees saying that "The Lord provides". He sits back in his chair to sleep as she leaves. In Kyle's neighbour's kitchen they've just finished eating. Kyle says that it was good, it turns out that this is the first anniversary of the death of his neighbour's wife, "Elsie" and that the meal he'd just served was one of her favourites. The older man talks for a moment about how much he misses her and says that Kyle won't understand. He doesn't notice but we see Kyle, remembering a pretty young woman smiling at him and Kyle tells the man about her a little, about Allison, saying how he found her fascinating and that she was the only person he believed loved him. His companion assumes that Kyle means Allison has died and says he's sorry for Kyle's loss, Kyle corrects him and says that they broke up in the ordinary way. We see Anderson sitting on his couch, talking on the phone. He's saying that he's seen something that he wants to discuss and how it would explain a lot about what he does. He apologises to Matthew for not being there for him, he apologises again, this time for ringing like this again and we realise he's not talking to a person, he's leaving a message for his son. He asks Matthew to call him back and ends the call. He sits on the couch still holding the phone with his head in his hands. We cut to an outside scene with Megan loading a car with shopping while her young daughter, Holly, waits impatiently for her to finish. Megan promises Holly yoghurt when they get home; Molly isn't paying attention and wanders off. She steps off the sidewalk (the pavement) into the road in front of a car and is saved by a man who turns out to be tip-hat, the man at the back of Anderson's church who went to see Sarah in issue 2. Megan holds her daughter and looks up at the man standing against the sun. She thanks him and he says he's happy to be of assistance. Kyle is waving goodbye to his neighbour (he's called "Norville", it turns out) as he walks back to his own house. He comes upon the rubbish he was clearing from his front yard earlier and stops, looking down at it. The items remind him of Allison and we see him remember her reassuring him about starting a family. In his memory she tells him that it will be great. We see how close they were; Kyle just stands there, looking at the things by his feet. Eventually he goes inside and we see him looking at a door in his house that's locked with an ornate key. He goes over to the door, touches the key as if to open it but draws back at the last moment, saying "not today". Anderson is stripped to the waist in his bathroom, shaving with a wet razor and looking much better than he did on his couch earlier. He's praying, talking to God about the events of the last couple of days as he shaves. He ends by saying that he's ready for whatever comes next. As he finishes he sees that he's cut his neck slightly and that it's bleeding, he looks at it in the mirror. The contrast between his words "Whatever lies ahead of us now... I'll be ready." and the image we're left with, of a middle aged and slightly overweight man in his bathroom, is marked. Kyle is lying on his "bed", a mattress on the floor in he corner of a room and there's a knock at the door. Kyle immediately thinks it's Megan and grumpily gets up but when he answers the door it's the man we saw go shopping at the beginning of the issue. He introduces himself as Luke Masters, says that he's a detective and that he needs Kyle's help. Credits *Luke Masters *Theresa Masters *Blake Morrow *Reverend Anderson *Brian Giles *Arnold *Kyle Barnes *Norville *Allison Barnes *Holly Holt *Megan Holt *Sidney References